


Afternoon Delight

by mattzerella_sticks



Series: Turn On, Tune In, Drop Out of the Umbrella Academy [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - No Adoption, Blow Jobs, Coitus Interruptus, Diego and Allison are friends and neighbors, Diego works in a sex shop, Exhibitionism, Flowers, Hippie Allison Hargreeves, Hippie Diego Hargreeves, Hippie Klaus Hargreeves, M/M, Porn Magazines, Sarcastic Diego Hargreeves, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Shop, Troublemaker Klaus Hargreeves, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattzerella_sticks/pseuds/mattzerella_sticks
Summary: Diego finds fulfillment working in a laid-back sex store. There's way less rules he has to follow working there than when he was a cop. Still, he has trouble giving into the freedom when Séance comes to visit.Will his boyfriend encourage him to engage with the spirit of free love?





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea (and many others) immediately after writing the second one. However I didn't plan to write this so soon. But today as I was writing something else I didn't feel it and thought about what I did feel like writing and this was it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

            Diego flips unhurriedly through his magazine, tapping an uneven rhythm with his bare foot against the linoleum flooring. He started reading it after the last customer left the store an hour ago; bag filled with books, lube, condoms, and a fluffy pair of handcuffs he eyed with disdain. With no natural lighting, the windows blanketed and door hidden by a bent hallway, Diego needed to keep his brain active. And flipping through the merchandise wasn’t against the rules.

            There weren’t many rules where he worked, a complete reversal from his old career. Granted not many other cops followed the rules as well, but people like him weren’t allowed the space to toe the line. If they did someone was waiting to course correct with an iron fist. At ‘Spready Eddie’s’, however, there was no line to walk, and the hand that greeted him was open and soft. How else could he get away with perusing a dirty magazine during business hours and dress like he is now, tattered jean shorts and a t-shirt with the words ‘Fuck, Not Fight’ written with marker? The only rule that mattered was that there should be no bad vibes, stressed heavily by Eddie on his first day.

            Eddie, the owner and his boss, was an older man hip to the scene by five years. He was already balding, it thinning on top. What was left of his hair hung around his shoulders. Dropping out can happen at any age, and Eddie proved it.

            “I really dig you,” Eddie told him as they shared some grass, “I’m grooving with your story. I was like you, before, stuck in a dead-end marriage – kids grown and out of the house. Then I saw a flier for an acid test and my eyes were opened. Followed that psychedelic bus all the way here and found myself. Carved out this space to help spread the doctrines of free love.” He hired him in the next instant, giving Diego a way to spend four days out of the week and supplement an income.

           Séance didn’t have a job. Diego noticed how Séance never went anywhere that wasn’t a gathering or a protest, but didn’t find the courage to ask about it until a month after knowing each other. When he asked, Séance chuckled and said, “Jobs are for squares. And I’m _clearly_ not a square.”

            “But then how do you survive?”

            “From the kindness of strangers,” he shrugged, smiling, “It’s not about working, it’s about building a community. We _share_.”

            The idea was nice, but Diego didn’t feel too right about it. With the meager income he earned, Diego felt better sharing because now he could contribute to their tribe. Their fridge was filled with more than half-filled bottles of beer, and they got to better know their neighbors when they stopped by to share in their bounty.

            He now has a strong friendship with the woman who lives two floors above them. She’s a beautiful black woman who wore billowy blouses and colorful patterned pants and was hilarious to talk to. One time she told a story so bawdy he nearly choked from all his laugher.

            She also had a strong motherly essence to her, most likely from the fact her daughter followed wherever she went. Her girl was barely older than six, and so sweet and polite. Even Séance, who had made clear his stance on children, was powerless against her charm.

            But while she only had the one child, her aura of comfort washed over them all. It was something he hadn’t felt since he was in the presence of his own mother, and Diego missed it terribly. So while Séance entertained her daughter, Diego took her aside and spilled all he was feeling. She smiled and helped him process and understand, her Madonna-like glow growing brighter with each passing second. After that she always found the time to visit and check in on them, involving them in conversations where they discussed a variety of topics. One night they took turns describing certain discriminations they faced in their lives, Diego and her dominating most of the talking time. Klaus watched it all, silent, knowing when was the time to speak and when to listen. He hugged her very tightly when she left that night.

            However, even though they spent a lot of time together, Diego still didn’t know her name. She was mysterious like that. He tried asking once in the early days of their friendship. She smirked and then switched the subject.

            “I heard a rumor,” Séance whispered to him after they left, “That her name was Allison.” Diego shrugged him off and let the issue drop. If she ever wanted to share that piece of information with them, he’ll be ready. But he won’t force the issue.

            The bell above the door rings, and Diego puts his magazine down with a sigh. He waits for the customer to come into view, unsure who it might be. If he were lucky, it’d be someone groovy who vibes with his style and would brighten the room with their energy. The flip side of that coin though was a plastic with shifty eyes and greasy hair. They ducked behind their coats and dipped their hats low as they gathered items with an air of illicitly. Diego took his time checking them out, always. He never felt any shame in it.

            The gamble pays off, Séance rounding the corner with an easy grin. He dressed comfortably today, a tie-dyed t-shirt under a green vest and striped cotton pants. Under his arms were two pots of flowers.

            Diego raises a brow. “What are you doing here?”

            “Thought I’d stop by and visit my provider,” Séance says, “Check in to see that the capitalistic grind hasn’t drained his soul.”

            “Funny.” Diego gestures to the flowers, “What’s with these?”

            “They’re for our home.”

            “More?”

            “You were the one who vetoed sleeping outside.”    

            “Because when I woke up there were _worms_ in my hair.” Diego scrubs a hand down his face. It was a weird night. They attended an outdoor concert with Ben and the three of them dropped acid together. It was a heavy dose, Diego not so much as seeing the music but feeling each chord and beat cut through his body. The weather turned sour and it started raining, no one in the crowd caring as the ground beneath their feet grew muddier. When the sun broke through the clouds, Diego’s mouth was stuffed with Séance’s hair and his body became one with nature in ways he wasn’t comfortable with.

            The flowers were brought up during the strange drug trip they shared with Luther Hargreeves. Diego didn’t remember telling Séance, but one day he came back from work to find a few flowers scattered about the room. When he asked, Séance told him, “It was your idea.” He didn’t say anything else, warmed by how Séance went and got the flowers because he asked.

            If only he would listen when he asked him to stop. Soon they could picnic in their bedroom with how verdant it is. Still, it was nice having sex surrounded by a rainbow of petals.

            Shaking from his daze, Diego notices how Séance leans against the counter. His fists rest under his chin, and his eyelashes bat devilishly. A storm of trouble brews ever stronger the longer he lets them flutter. “What?”

            “I have something I need to get off my chest.”

            “What’d you do this time?”

            “Nothing, _yet_ …” At Diego’s growl, Séance continues. “My visit today isn’t without reason. I’ll admit while I was painting I had an amazing thought, and I couldn’t continue until I told you what it was.”

            He doesn’t trust where Séance might lead him with such an innocent sentence. Still, he gives the other man a tiny smile because his words hit the bull’s-eye of his heart like they were supposed to. “What was it?”

            “ _Sex_ in a sex shop.”

            Diego’s smile falls into a familiar frown. He shoves Séance off his counter, watching as he falls on his ass. “No.”

            “Oh come on,” Séance cries, sprawled out on the floor, “Why not.”

            “Because I _work_ here.”

            “Like Eddie would care if you and I got busy in his shop.”

            “Anyone could walk in and catch us!”

            “That’s what makes it _fun_.”

            Sighing, Diego turns back to his magazine intent on ignoring Séance. He can still see him, on the ground, attempting his best pleading stare. Diego drags the magazine up higher, replacing his face with a picture of a naked woman, her body on full display.

            His mistake is apparent moments later, when he feels a light touch against his crotch. Whipping down he finds Séance’s slender fingers rubbing at his denim-clad crotch. Séance’s grin cracks at his face as he holds his unblinking stare to Diego’s heated glare. A blush heats his cheeks as his groin responds positively to his lover’s ministrations.

            “Séance –“

            “I’ll stay right here,” he says, pressing hard against his length, “Hidden. No one can see me, no one has to know.”

            It’s a bad idea and he knows it because Séance’s voice became smooth and hypnotic as he explained it. Somehow he made bad ideas sound like good ones, and Diego fell under his spell willingly. Fear wavering, Diego glanced towards the hallway entrance. His traitorous mind assures him that, at this time of day, no one really comes in. One orgasm wouldn’t hurt things.

            “Inch closer,” Diego says, “you can still see your legs from there.” He steps back to allow Séance space to situate himself. Moving back, he keeps some distance from where he was originally so Séance’s head is nestled tight between his crotch and the solid mahogany counter. Séance sits with his legs splayed out between the opening of Diego’s legs.

            Séance returns to petting at Diego’s crotch, zipper biting into his hardening dick. “You’re so pretty, oh so pretty…” Séance sings happily, wetting his lips.

            “No,” Diego stops him, “You start singing and we end this. Deal?”

            “A hard bargain, but okay,” Séance waves him off, “Now continue doing what you were doing, you want to look as natural as possible.” Both hands attack his crotch, playing with it while still in his pants. Diego bites back a moan and tries his hardest to focus on the magazine under him.

            There’s a weird feeling churning in his gut. Gazing at beautiful women in expressive poses compounded by the pressure applied to his crotch leaves him in a daze, not sure who to be turned on by more. There’s a woman with long hair sitting stretched out on a rock, her fingers caught tiptoeing towards her exposed clitoris. The vulva hides in a dense bush of pubic hair, adding to the nature theme of the shoot. Her other hand rests with one finger inside her vagina. As he leans in closer to have a better look at her frozen hands, Diego feels Séance’s warm breath ghosting over his covered dick. His crotch jumps at the sensation, begging for release.

            “Can you please get me off already?”

            “Patience, Diego, I’m telling a story here.” Séance drags his hands down his thighs, transitioning from denim to skin and squeezing at the ankles. “ _Patience_.” He walks his fingers back up, detouring by slipping them underneath the hem at the knee to squeeze at his thighs. Diego’s tongue pokes out as he bites down, grunting. “ _Yes_ …” Séance purrs.

            Diego shudders as Séance’s nails scrape ever closer to his dick. When it looks like he might press skin to skin, Séance pulls back. His teasing causes Diego to uncharacteristically whine.

            “Thank you,” Séance says, “The magic sound.” He changes course towards Diego’s waistband. Popping the button elicits a sigh from Diego’s parted lips. The pace he unzips his shorts has him delirious. Diego slams the magazine, hiding his face against the model’s crotch as he groans. The sound echoes in his ears, and cool air hits his lengthy cock as it frees itself. “So beautiful…” Séance breathes against Diego’s dick, causing it to spasm.

            “Please, Séance,” he begs, “please please please please please –“

            “I must say, your change in tune has me tenting my pants as we speak,” Séance says, tickling his dangling balls. “Who would have guessed by how you act now you were so _against_ this idea.”

            “You’re so mouthy –“

            “You _love_ it.” Séance dips over to where his shirt rides up and lays an open-mouth kiss to the heated flesh. His kisses trail down, nibble by nibble, until Séance’s lips brush against his cock. Tongue swirls at the base, coating it before dragging it up towards the flushed head. Precome leaks from the slit and Séance laps it up greedily.

            Diego bites his lip and ruts forward, poking Séance’s mouth with his dick. “So _pushy_.”

            “Want me in your mouth so bad,” Diego says. “Feel so good.”

            “Well… I might as well…” Séance wraps his lips around his tip, sucking on it. Diego’s eyes roll in the back of his head, jerking upwards at the sensation. He fights to regain control of his body, Séance already causing too much of a mess. As he blinks he notices the drool pooling over the model’s navel in the magazine. Her companion, an Asian woman half-submerged in a pond with her nipples poking out from the water, was scrunched by the way he clawed for purchase.

            When Diego feels like he has more control, Séance takes him even further into his mouth. He hits the back of his throat, dick sunken fully into Séance’s mouth. It unsheathes itself very quickly, lips resting against the head for a beat and then repeating the motion. The way Séance’s spit slicked lips stretch around his cock has him leaking harder than before.

            “Keep it going, Séance. Like that, keep it –“

            _Ding!_

            “Shit.”

            Diego straightens, accidentally knocking Séance into the counter behind him, dick still in his mouth. He only has enough time to pull the softening cock out from past Séance’s lips when the customer rounds the corner.

            He’s a regular of the shop, and not in the good way. When Diego first met him, what he was drawn to was how sunken his eyes looked. Made it so they seemed wider than average, like they were about to burst. He wore the uniform of all the other plastics that would rather not be seen entering the shop. The grey trench coat was bundled tight, and fedora snug over his head. Diego only saw his hair once, when the customer took his hat off to wipe the sweat from his brow. The stringy blond looked sickly.

            Diego pretends to focus on his magazine, watching the customer as he browses a nearby aisle. His face betrays nothing; inside he curses himself for thinking they could get away with it.

            So caught up in his thoughts, Diego barely realizes Séance retakes his length. His tongue swirls at his head, startling him into a yelp. The customer glances over from his spot, and Diego peers harder into the magazine. When he’s sure they’re not being watched, Diego leans back and glares at Séance. Séance grins around his dick, winking.

            “Bastard,” he whispers.

            Séance ignores him, sucking as if they were the only ones in the room. Diego finds himself flitting his eyes over towards the customer every now and then to make sure he doesn’t notice. Right now his back faces them, focused on the brand new posters they stocked. The one of the two women tangled in a heated embrace keeps him busy and allows Diego to reach a hand down to tug at Séance’s hair.

            That doesn’t stop him. Instead Séance rubs his hands up and down Diego’s legs, squeezing them every now and then. His fingers thread through the soft hairs, combing them every which way.

            When the customer takes the poster, he spins around. Diego’s hand flies back up to scrub at his face. The intruder to his and Séance’s intimate moment searches the lubes now. He picks up the one with ground hemp in it, sniffing it before putting it down in favor of the jasmine one. Gritting his teeth, Diego puts his energy into the ether to induce the customer into hurrying up. It doesn’t work as well as he hoped.

            Séance taps at his thigh, an order to focus. Diego waves it off, trying to remain in control even as his dick throbs with the need for release. He feels Séance frown around his dick, and then he slowly slips off it.

            Diego sighs, thankful Séance found his common sense. The calm dries up when he feels Séance’s tongue dragging across the side of his foot. He ducked down, glaring, foot raised above the other man. Séance sunk to the ground, back against the floor and knees bent. He smirks like Diego’s expression was exactly what he wanted. Darting up, Séance licks at his foot again. This time he manages to coat his heel to the ball of his foot. Scowling, Diego lowers his foot again; his stance wide and bowlegged.

            He stares at Séance, trying to communicate how _dangerous_ it is to continue what they were doing. Séance shrugs, smiling. Annoyance bubbles up inside him, Diego ready to hiss at him. But then someone clears their throat in front of him.

            The customer finished while he wasn’t looking. Alongside the poster and the lube, the creep has two books and three magazines in hand. Diego blushes, fixing his stance. “S-s-s-sorry,” he stammers, “Thought I – thought – thought I saw a bug.” Embarrassed, his stutter returns with a vengeance. Séance shifts back into a seated position underneath him, and Diego kicks him.

            “Sure you did,” the customer grumbles, “As long as you don’t _freak_ _out_ on me.”

            Rolling his eyes, Diego begins entering the prices into the cash register. Séance kissed around his crotch, lips like feathers across his sensitive skin. It’s distracting, and he accidentally messes up on the poster three times. The customer waits impatiently, each mistake making his glower fiercer.

            Diego couldn’t even enjoy keeping him waiting because all he wants is for him to leave.

            Finished, Diego reaches below him for a bag. Along the way, he slaps at Séance’s head. “Banged my knee,” Diego says when Séance slams his head into the counter again. He fakes a wince, “Real bad.”

            The creep rolls his eyes. “Do all the drugs make you so chatty or were you like that before you doped up?”

            Squinting, Diego bags the items a bit too forcefully. “No,” he says, making sure the words were in his head before speaking, “all grass does is help mellow me out. You should try it sometime.”

            He scoffs. “You speak to all your customers like that?”

            “When the situation warrants itself.”

            Grabbing the bag, the customer begins storming out. “See if I come back here again.”

            Diego waves him off. “Same time next week, then!” The door shut with a slam.

            He couldn’t wait, and when the last flash of his jacket disappeared behind the corner, Diego reached down to drag Séance up. Diego kisses him, threading his fingers into his curly hair. Pulling back, he growls. “You’re an _ass_.”

            “For pleasuring you?”

            “What if he saw?”

            “As if he could _judge_ given where we are.”

            “So you were going to – what?” Diego scoffs, “Work me until I came in your mouth while talking to that repressed stiff?”

            “That was the plan,” Séance tells him, “They say orgasms give off this aura that’s supposed to chill people around you. Why orgies are some of the most relaxed places in the universe – because the energies clash and roll over like our own special kind of acid.”

            “God you’re just…” Diego drags him into another embrace, clawing at his vest. Séance wraps his arms around his shoulders in response. Walking backwards, Diego leads them over to a door to the right.

            It leads to a small hallway, with two doors on the left and one on the right. Diego heads to the last door on the left, kicking the door open.

            “What’s this?” Séance asks.

            “Break room” Diego says, “Eddie put it in for us in case we ever wanted to… well…” They look to the mattress strewn haphazardly on the floor, a mess of blankets surrounding it.

            Séance chuckles and shoves him. “Now who’s the ass? You’ve been holding out on me!”

            “Sex at work?” Diego sighs, “With my boss in the other room? Hard pass. You haven’t seen the guy without a shirt but let me tell you it’s a mood killer.”

            “Enough talk about shirtless Eddie,” Séance says, attacking him, “I want to see _you_ shirtless.”

            “I can work with that.”

            Diego pulls his shirt over his head, tossing it where Séance drops his vest. They take each piece of clothing off one by one until they’re both naked. Séance trails his hand down Diego’s chest, smiling. “How do you want to do this?”

            “I want you to finish what you started,” Diego says, “But… I also want _your_ cock to stretch my mouth wide, too.”

            “Yin yang?”

            “Yes.”

            Diego falls back onto the mattress, spread out and ready for Séance to climb on top of him. He does, crawling over Diego’s head to reach his dick. When he does, his own cock hangs above Diego. “Ready?”

            “Since the bell rang.”

            They suck each other down recklessly, Diego stretching his lips wide around Séance’s length. When he first started sleeping with Séance, he wasn’t sure how he’d feel playing around with somebody else’s dick. That was before he discovered his talent.

            Séance came up for air for the third time, dropping back onto Diego’s dick with a pop. Diego hadn’t needed to stop sucking, able to give head and breathe at the same time. It was instinctual, sometimes Diego not even realizing what he did. Séance believed he had a supernatural talent where he could hold his breath for a long time. Diego thinks Séance needs to practice more.

            Diego lets go of one of Séance’s legs to fondle his balls. Diego moves away from Séance’s cock to rub his balls against his cheek, lapping at it with his tongue. Then, he gargles them in his mouth. Séance moans around his hardened dick.

            “You like that?” Diego asks, “Yeah… you’re about to come aren’t you?” He knows his orgasm comes with how his stomach clenches tight. And the wires that connect to his spine pull ever upwards, making his toes curl and knees shake. “Come in my mouth, let me swallow you whole.”

            Diego wraps his lips around the full length of Séance’s cock as he comes, swallowing down all of it. The sperm fires off into the back of his throat, sliding down it. A few drops splash onto his tongue, the salty taste making him crave more. With the amount Séance releases, his mouth is coated in no time.

            When Séance came, so did Diego. They ejaculate at the same time, their spirits leaping out of their bodies for a split second to mingle in the space between. Like Séance said, the orgasms created rolling waves of intense peace. They ride it out together, softening like the dicks in their mouth. Once they’ve spent all they could, their souls descend back into their body.

            Diego pulls Séance’s limp dick from his mouth, kissing the head softly. Séance does the same, Diego gasping as the brush was too much for his sensitive tip. “Okay,” he says, “I think I’m changing my opinion on sex at work.”

            “Of course I can change your mind, Diego,” Séance chuckles, “Been doing it for quite a while.”

            “Shut up,” Diego says, rolling Séance off of him. Séance bounces up quickly, as if his legs weren’t jelly from the orgasm. As it is, Diego can barely stand. He relies on Séance to help him regain the feeling in his legs. “How do you do that?” he asks, “Every time we do it I need to recover but you…”

            “When you’ve done it as many times as I have,” Séance brags, “You learn to push through.”

            He rolls his eyes. “Whatever. Let’s go get our clothes on and make sure no one robbed the store while we were doing it.”

            They dress slowly, their pace not as urgent as Diego claimed it should be. Kisses were exchanged every few seconds, both men drawn into each other’s orbits. After sex their souls still yearned for the connection like before, and pulling against the gravity of the other was a terrible feat.

            “Hey,” Séance says, holding up Diego’s shirt, “Was this mine originally?”

            “No,” Diego tells him, grabbing it, “I took it from my old apartment and made it better.”

            “Can I wear it sometime?”

            “Like you need to ask?” he scoffs, “These are your shorts I’m wearing.”

            “Really?” Séance smirks, “Then I demand you take them off this instant!”

            “When I get home, maybe.”

            “I can wait until then.”

            The short walk back to the counter was filled with their lighthearted bickering. However, the lighthearted energy in the room evaporated when Diego heard whistling.

            They enter to find Eddie organizing the register. He glances up at them, smiling. “Hey,” he said, “Glad to see you finally put the break room to use, Diego.” His grin, while friendly, had him shuddering.

            “Yeah…” Diego couldn’t meet his eye. Instead he rushed forward and grabbed the flowers that were off to the side of the counter, handing them back to Séance. “I’ll see you at home,” he whispers, kissing him on the cheek.

            Séance nods, leaving.

            Diego feels Eddie staring at him, and turns to face his boss. He’s dressed almost as casually as Diego was, with a turtleneck sweater, bell-bottom jeans and leather sandals. Leaning against the counter, Diego asks, “You’re _sure_ it’s okay to –“

            “Diego,” Eddie sighs, “what kind of sex store would I be if I didn’t encourage my employees to enjoy and spread love whenever they can? The vibes in this place are supposed to _inspire_ people to meet in a naked embrace, I’m surprised you held out this long.”

            “Really?”

            “Yeah, but…” he holds up the damaged magazine, “Try not to mess with the product.” Eddie waits for Diego to nod before speaking again. “Now I just got back from a meeting with a woman named Moonbeam. She specializes in these groovy type of love beads that you can use in the bedroom. I’ve got a box in my van – can you go get it?”

            “Right away…”

            Eddie’s whistling follows him on his way out.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Let me know! Drop a kudos/comment below!


End file.
